Seed
by Shattering The Silence
Summary: She held the future of the saiyan race in her hands. And she didn't even know it. Longer summary inside.-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-WARNING: So this is my first ever dragon ball z fic, and let me tell you I'm so excited to finally publish it! It's going to sort of follow the storylines, but I'm going to fuck things up a bit muahahahaha. Please don't expect a pure bad ass character, I hate over powering. I don't expect a lot of reviews ether, I don't think a lot of people are into Ocs haha. But it would be amazing if I got some feedback.**

**-She held the future of the saiyan race in her hands. And she didn't even know it. Longer summary inside.-**

**Rated M for graphic and gory scenes, suggestive themes and language. **

_**Longer summary:**_

**Tora is the younger sister of Vegeta. After her coming of age, Frieza has given orders to eliminate Tora to stop her from potentially breeding and thus beginning the cycle of the new saiyan race once again. Vegeta and Nappa quickly catch on to Frieza's scheme and devise a plan to temporarily wipe her memory and send her to a safe planet to live for the time being. Though, unknown to them, a certain dense saiyan is also living on the same planet. **

* * *

**-Seed-**

* * *

**-Chapter: Prologue-**

* * *

She glumly stared out the circular window, elbow propped up against it tiredly as she sat on the small brown chair. She blinked twice, huffing silently.

It was never any different. Every time she looked out. Just a vast sea of stars of different colours and shades. It never changed, not for the past two weeks anyway. All she wanted was to see something else.

A new planet to observe would be nice. To explore a new planet would be even better. She hadn't been on a new planet in over a month. Let alone had the privilege of clearing it by herself. She always had a companion come along and help her, though she was more than capable of doing it by herself.

Not that she minded the person being there with her. How could she be? It was her own brother after all.

She may be a year younger, but that doesn't make her any weaker or less self-sufficient. She was trained not to be, there was no time to act or be weak. Even if staring death in the face you have to hold your confidence high for your own pride. It was a way of living. And sure enough, her mind had been branded to not think otherwise.

"Tora," snarled a voice next to her, causing her head to whirl around in fight and was bet by an irritated seven year old boy. He was tapping his foot in a quick pace, his arms folded securely to his chest as his long, hairy brown tail swished angrily behind him. He wore a clean blue, spandex jumpsuit that clung to him neatly. "Are you even listening to me?"

The girl, Tora, gave a small sheepish smile before it disappeared and she shook her head sharply. "No, I kind of dozed off…sorry, Vegeta." she replied meekly, looking up through her thick lashes innocently.

Vegeta's nose flared in annoyance for a second before he sighed heavily, his thick brows knitting together. "You need to get your head out of the clouds. We have training to focus on."

Tora chewed her gums and puckered her lips into a pout, a small dimple appearing in her right cheek. "Yeah, you're right…" she mumbled, her dark tinted blue eyes falling downcast to the clean tiled floor.

Vegeta was Tora's older brother, by one year. He always seemed to have a scowl on his face every time she saw him. She didn't know if she was causing it or if that was just him. Though he may seem a bit cold hearted and ruthless at times, she knew he meant well and she knew he did care for it. Though he'd rarely ever show it. It was just who he was. There was no time for being soft.

Vegeta and Tora were polar opposites personality wise. Tora always had a soft side, and more times than not that she would accidentally let that slip and she would be scolded harshly for being weak. In the end she'd be sent into the training facilities for a cold beating or put under intense training as they tried to squash that side of her out.

Vegeta , on the other hand, was cold inside out. Though Tora thought otherwise when he would show her a more caring side of himself, which was rarely ever. Vegeta never hesitated when it came to hard tasks such as wiping and cleaning out planets, or killing innocent people. They were nothing more than bugs ready to be stomped on, as he has said so once in the past.

"You're the saiyan princess," rudely barked Vegeta, pacing in front of her abruptly "Start acting like one."

Tora numbly nodded her head, fidgeting in her seat.

She side glanced at the door to her left then flickered back to Vegeta. "Nappa shouldn't be too long, he's only got ten more minutes left in there." she mumbled, biting down on her lip.

Vegeta stopped in his pacing and looked up with sharp eyes before continuing in his pacing, letting out a loud huff. "How do they expect me to get any stronger if that buffoon so carelessly takes his damn time in there? It's pathetic…" he rambled on in his rant.

Tora resisted in rolling her eyes, but instead she chose to turn back around to look out the window. Staring out at the stars with a thoughtful expression.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw a dull flicker from the far distance, lighting up the sky in a ray of bright colours.

Her eyes widened, her hand clasping her mouth in shock. "Vegeta!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Remember this is my first Dragon Ball z fic, so it's not going to be perfect and I've not watched it in awhile… but yeah! I'm re-watching it now so no worries! Feel free to correct me if I slip up, but still, I'm going to be twisting a lot of things in this.**

**Sorry if there's any errors!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**~Review?:3~**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone put me on alert o.o *Happy dance* I wasn't expecting anyone to do that! I'm probably over reacting to something so small, but it made me so happy! Ack, thank you!:3**

**I shouldn't technically be updating this **_**but**_** I couldn't help it. My fingers kept twitching for me to do it! So here you all go!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Departure~**

* * *

She stepped out of the large room, the door making a 'whooshing' noise as it opened and closed while she passed by. Hair clung to her sweaty brow and she quickly wiped the back of her hand across it and continued to wipe the back of the nape of her neck where the sweat was building up.

Her heart banged ferociously against her ribs, thumping loudly in her ears. The white spandex jumpsuit she wore was torn in different places. Fresh cuts and bruises marred her exposed flesh.

She took a few shaky steps out into the different and cooler room, trying to regain control of her erratic breathing. Her cheeks were lit up in a red hue as sweat droplets fell freely.

She scanned the room, and quickly found what she was looking for. A boy of 18 years stood leaning against the farthest wall, his arms folded across his chest and his brow set in a deep 'V'. He scowled at the girl as she made her way toward him.

"Did I do it?" she asked breathlessly.

The boys eyes narrowed further into deeper slits and his nose wrinkled in distaste. "Only by a few seconds, it still doesn't beat my best time." he replied with a grunt, looking the girl up and down before shaking his head in annoyance. "I'm less than impressed." he remarked, pressing off the wall "You've allowed yourself to be touched and harmed by mere saibamen. It's disgraceful. You are the princess, Tora, you should be better than this."

Tora glowered back, crossing her own arms and stuck her hip out. "It's not about how fast you can beat them." she growled.

The boy snorted, running a hand through his tall spiky black hair. "Oh really? Please _enlighten _me." he replied sarcastically.

She huffed, placing her hands on her hips while her tail swished behind her in aggravation. "Tactics, plans, tricks. Sure, you can kill them _your_ way but one way or another, you're eventually going to face an enemy much stronger than yourself and all you will be able to do is use the same technique over and over again. Be realistic for once, Vegeta."

Vegeta snarled at her, his own tail flicking behind him. "Me? Be realistic?" he snorted "You just got beat up by saibamen, who's not being realistic again?"

Tora smirked at him. "It was level E saibamen, you idiot."

Vegeta glared angrily. "And where did you get permission to use level E?"

Tora's smirk widened and she touched her nose with her index finger before spinning on her heels and walking away. Leaving a rather pissed off prince fuming next to the training facilities. That wont mix well…

* * *

Tora exited the healing room and began walking down a long cream coloured hall, occasionally glancing out the windows to take a look at the stars. She had spent the last five hours in the rejuvenation tank to help heal her not so serious wounds.

She wore a new jumpsuit, it was still the same snow white one however. Tora couldn't be walking around in half torn clothing with the majority of the crew onboard being male. That would be disgraceful, especially for someone of high importance as herself, being the saiyan princess and all.

Her older brother would have a lot to say if she did otherwise.

A sigh escaped her lips as she thought about Vegeta. It had been eleven years now, her brother being 18 and herself being 17. The years had been harsh on her, especially after the destruction of her home planet. Any softness she had for things seemed to freeze over, an icy winter that froze her heart from caring. It almost seemed impossible for it to be thawed.

Her brother didn't ease up on her at all since the destruction. If anything, he appeared more colder toward her than ever. But she knew deep down inside her, somewhere, that he was doing it for her own good. There was no more time to play or look for distractions. It is what it is.

She had to be strong. Tora wasn't allowed to have emotional attachments, emotions were a sign of weakness and if you were caught being weak now, you'd be killed straight on the spot.

It would be a daily thing that she would push herself in training. Though she was barely on par with her brother. He had strength whereas she had strategy. The two would do well when they were out on a mission. But when it came down to training or crossing each others paths it would end up in the two bickering. One word over the other.

She just couldn't help but think a part of her childhood had been stolen.

Tora had been noticing a few changes over the past few weeks concerning Vegeta. He seemed to be getting more and more distant, she wouldn't have found it that big of a deal but he completely ignored her when they passed each other in corridors. The only real conversation they'd had was today about the level E saibamen and a quick look over on her time keeping in the training facilities.

Her tail tightened itself around her waist, twitching gently. It had begun to annoy her, she was used to their arguing but _this_ was completely different. It was like he forgot she was even there. She didn't dare confront him on the matter, thinking maybe it was just one of his moods and it would ease up sooner or later and he'd be back to his old annoying self.

There was a sudden bleep from her red scouter, causing her to pause mid stride as she reached up and pressed a button for the incoming message.

"Tora." came the grouchy voice of Vegeta.

Tora raised an eyebrow at this and replied. "Vegeta." she greeted tiredly.

There was a few murmurs from the background while a pregnant pause set in place. Tora began to tap her foot in impatience until Vegeta slowly replied. "We have a clearance mission, meet me at the departure centre. Make haste." the scouter gave another bleep, indicating Vegeta had hung up.

Tora's brow frowned. Why had he informed her instead of Frieza?

* * *

Tora idly stepped out of her space pod, looking around at the half obliterated planet with half interest. She folded her arms and yawned, blinking slowly.

The planet itself looked like it had already been cleared out. Unless this mission was to check if anything was missed, which she highly doubted. Herself and Vegeta were elite warriors, someone with less importance and in a lower rank should have had this sort of job.

She arched her brow and lifted a hand up to her scouter, quickly looking around to see if there were any life forms floating about. Surprisingly, there wasn't one within sight.

Tora scowled and turned to Vegeta who had just stepped out of his own space pod, followed by Nappa. A giant of a man without a hair on his head besides his dark moustache.

"What is the meaning of this, Vegeta?" she barked, stomping up to him.

Vegeta side glanced at her and continued to look around the destroyed red and purple planet. He did a quick one over before turning to Nappa with a raised eyebrow, Nappa nodded silently while crossing his arms.

Vegeta put his hand out expectantly toward Tora, looking at her with a blank look. "Give me your scouter." he demanded.

Tora knitted her brows together in confusion. "And why would I do that?"

Vegeta didn't reply. Nappa nonchalantly walked passed her and toward her pod, slipping inside and began to apply a bunch of numbers into the built in computer. Tora turned to glare at him, hands on her hips while her tail twitch in annoyance.

"The scouter." Vegeta repeated, reaching further out with his hand.

Tora chewed her gums. "Not until you tell me what's going on. And what the buffoon is doing to my space pod." she hissed.

Vegeta's eyes darkened. Tore repressed the chill that threatened to roll up her back. "Give me the scouter, now. I won't repeat myself again."

Tora snapped her mouth shut, looking between Nappa and Vegeta before reluctantly ripping off her scouter and shoving it in Vegeta's outstretched hand. She watched him carefully as he pushed a few buttons on it.

For a moment, she thought he was going to give her it back, that was until he crushed it in his hand. Tora gaped in shock.

"What the hell-"

"Shut up." venomously growled Vegeta as he turned to Nappa. Tora grit her teeth. Uncertainty clawing its way into her stomach. "Are you nearly done?" he asked Nappa.

Nappa looked over his shoulder. "Nearly done."

Vegeta nodded and turned back to Tora. "We're going to be temporarily clearing your memories." Tora's eyes widened a fraction which quickly turned into a glare "It's the only way to keep you alive. We're staging your death."

Tora's tail twitched again, her body itching to hit something or cause some damage. "Why would you need to do that?" she grit out, not breaking the eye contact with Vegeta.

Vegeta frowned. "In a week from now, Frieza has plans on eliminating you. Nappa found out from a reliable source, there's the chance it couldn't be true but I'm not betting on it when it comes to Frieza-"

"So if it is true you're not going to give me a chance to fight against it? I'm not weak. I can fight-"

"You are a fool if you think you stand a chance against Frieza." snapped Vegeta, his frown turning into a heated glare "I'm not buying it. You are the last chance we have at reviving the saiyan race."

Tora grit her teeth again before sighing. "Fine…" she muttered. "But if you're taking my memory away, you will be taking away my knowledge in combat and leaving me defenceless."

Vegeta snorted and began leaning against his space pod. "Do you take me for an idiot? We're not taking away all of your memories. You will still know how to fight and fly about. We're taking away the part of your knowledge on the saiyan's, including Frieza and his men. The less you know about them and us, the better. It means drawing less attention to yourself."

Tora nodded after a few seconds. "How long will this last?"

Vegeta grunted. "Until the time has come for me to come and collect you."

Tora pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Maybe this was why Vegeta was seeming distant. He had all this to think about. But she was unsure if he was doing this merely because she was his sister or she was the last female saiyan. Which could it be?

Why did things have to come to this? It was sickening. She knew Frieza wasn't at all merciful or kind hearted, he would kill her in a heartbeat if she put one foot out of line or disagreed with him on sorts.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open. What if he was planning to kill Vegeta too? Then what? She'd never know if he was coming or not, not that she'd remember. They were taking away her memory. It was a smart idea, Vegeta knew Tora still had some emotion left in her. That being her worry, if she was left with her memory intact, no doubt she'd be worrying non-stop and would build her frustration, that would end up in her destroying whatever planet she was going to end up on.

Her head snapped in Nappa's direction. "What planet are you sending me to?" she asked quickly as Nappa carefully stepped out of her pod. He looked at Vegeta then back to her.

"I do not know the name of the planet, but I do know it is on the far side of the galaxy. From what I've picked up, there is no danger there."

Tora nodded sharply then turned to Vegeta. "When is this happening?"

"Now." Her eyes widened, but before she could even move, Vegeta's hand slammed itself against her face. She gasped loudly, a dull buzz forming form the back of her head. "Sleep well sister…"

Her body fell limp, black spots clouding her vision until she sunk back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**About the 'level E saibamen' yeah, they're not real. I made that up. Also, I'm really unsure about the time gap stuff, so if I'm wrong, I'm wrong. But this story is leading from the end of Dragon Ball, leading into Dragon Ball z. Like I said before, story lines WILL be fucked about and I'll most likely change a bunch of things. I'm going to try and keep the characters the same as possible, personality wise. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I would love to hear some feedback:3**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**~Review?:3~**

**I**

**I  
I**

**I**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have 1 person put me on their favourite list and 5 on alert… I'm so happy! Ah! You guys are so awesome!**

**Also, from this chapter onward, things will start to speed up. Just letting all you lovely people know! There's going to be some things that may sound confusing, but I've said before I've not watch Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball z in awhile, but then again this is my story so I can twist it as much as I want. Woo!**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Awakening~**

* * *

It was like a dull thrum. Like the light bat of a butterfly's wing. It fluttered gently, soothingly. A comfort in the never ending and horrifyingly thick darkness.

The quivering and pulsating noise was a warmth in the almost eternal nothingness. It warped itself, like a mother protecting its child. Whispering softly in the lonely place.

A young girl stirred in her slumber, her body twitching as she tried to push the darkness in her mind away as if subconsciously searching for the light. Her arms flapped out in front of her, clawing mindlessly.

The girl herself, was laid on a single white bed in a plain white room. The turquoise covers thrown off her as she kicked, revealing a body full of cuts and bruises. Her white clothing torn, burnt and ripped, but enough to cover more delicate areas. There was bandages wrapped around her in random areas, blood soaked.

An IV drip was attached to her left arm. It had begun to rip at her flesh as she flailed her arms.

Her short, dark blue tinted hair was chaotic and tangled, spiking up disorderly.

Her head jerked left and right as her body became more frantic in its movements, her back arching and lurching.

Strong hands suddenly gripped her arms, pinning them down. The girl wiggled against it, suddenly pushing the hands off her with a quick flick of her writs.

"Bulma, give me a hand!" called out a masculine voice. Revealing a young man. Long, dark hair cascaded down his back and held in place with a loose hair bobble. Scars marred his tanned skin across his face. The man wore a simple orange suit of sorts.

He tried to regain his hold on the young, frantic girl. Dodging carefully when her hands would fly his way. He narrowed his dark eyes and was about to call out again until a young woman entered in through the open door.

A gasp escaped her lips as she fluttered to the bedside, trying to pin on of the girls arm down. Her hair was a strange light blue colour, falling down to just below her shoulders. She wore a simple red top with the words 'Capsule Corp' sprawled across the front of it. She also wore a pair of brown shorts and brown boots.

"Why didn't you tell me she was going crazy, Yamcha?" she snapped angrily, continuing but failing to get a good hold on the arm. Bulma spared the man a glance through narrowed slits.

"Why the hell do you think I called you? I just walked in on _this_!" he bobbed his head in the sleeping girls direction, glaring back at Bulma.

The two continued to struggle to hold the girl down, Yamcha letting out low hisses and curses each time he would be slapped or flicked. Which would cause Bulma to smirk at him, though surprisingly enough she wasn't hit.

It took a few more minutes until everything seemed to calm down completely. Yamcha and Bulma were unsure to whether or not the girl would start kicking off again so they stayed at her side, watching carefully. The girl stopped moving, calming down as her chest slowly began to rise and fall in a normal pace.

They shared a nervous glance at one another when they heard a soft mewling noise escape the girls lips.

Bulma stepped closer to the girl, leaning over gently to study her battered form. She watched as the girls eyes rolled around from under her closed lids, her lips parting as another soft mewling noise broke free.

Her head lolled from side to side gingerly, until she was facing Bulma completely. Her eyes moved more, until her lids slowly fluttered open, revealing large lethargic eyes the colour of Prussian blue.

The girl blinked at Bulma, and Bulma blinked back, curiosity creeping into her mind. The girl squinted her eyes, going slightly cockeyed as she stared up.

Bulma calmly cracked a small, taking another step forward. "Hello," said Bulma tenderly "My name's Bulma, what's yours?"

The girl continued to stare at her, her face impassive with small traces of wonder spilling through.

Bulma began to fidget on the spot as soon as she realised she wasn't going to reply. It almost seemed as if the girl could see right though her. Perhaps she was blind? Though Bulma doubted that, she was looking right at her.

"Maybe she doesn't speak out language…" muttered Yamcha, rubbing his sore jaw where the girl had swatted him.

"Tora…" the girl whispered softly after a few more moments. Her eyes never leaving Bulma though she was highly aware of Yamcha's presence.

Bulma's smile widened when she heard the crisp clear voice reply. Yamcha just rolled his eyes before pivoting around and stalked toward the door. "If you need me, you know where to find me…" he mumbled, but he didn't get a second glance from Bulma.

After Yamcha had left the two of them, the two stared at each other for a moment longer. It was until Bulma broke their gaze and noticed the needle half sticking out her arm and cringed at the sight as blood slowly trickled down her arm.

She began fluttering around the room, grabbing a few bandages and cotton buds out of drawers before scurrying back over to Tora's bedside. Tora silently watched as Bulma got to work, steadily pulling the needle free from her arm and quickly put the cotton over it with good pressure.

Bulma was half surprised Tora didn't flinch, surely it would have hurt. She shrugged it off, trying not to shiver under her watchful eyes. Tora just watched with curiosity as Bulma removed the now blood soaked cotton and replaced it with a new one before wrapping it up in a bandage and tied it in place.

Quickly, Bulma's light blue eyes skimmed over the other bandages wrapped around the girls body. She nodded her head when she came to her decision.

"This might hurt a little, but I'm going to have to change your other bandages and clean out the wounds, the last thing we need is you getting an infection."

Tora blinked at Bulma's sternness, but didn't lift a finger to stop the working woman from slowly unwinding the bandages on her legs.

Bulma let out a loud gasp when the bandages came off, revealing completely healed cuts and scrapes. Though there was still the small pinkish puckered lines of a scar leaving itself in place. Along with yellowed bruises.

Bulma met Tora's curious eyes, shock flickering in her light blue eyes as she cleared her throat. "Your wounds…" she pointed dumbly "They're completely healed." Bulma blinked, her thoughts flying over her head.

Tora scrunched her brow in confusion.

Bulma could only stare in amazement, though that was quickly discarded once she noticed Tora beginning to sit up. Her hands flew to her shoulders, pushing down gently. "No, you're still injured." she managed to force through her suddenly dry lips "The bigger ones may have healed but you're still hurt."

Tora frowned at her and shook her hands off her, sitting up while she ignored Bulma's protests.

"Where am I?" Tora mumbled quietly, her eyes scanning the bright room in wonder.

Bulma held back her glare, folding her arms in annoyance. "You should be lying down, resting, you know?" she grumbled "Doesn't it hurt?"

Tora met Bulma's gaze once again. "Where am I?" she repeated, unfazed by Bulma's question.

Bulma continued to stare for a few seconds, before letting out a loud huff of air that she had been holding in. "You at Capsule Corp, my home."

Tora's brow knitted further together, the name not ringing any bells. "I don't know where that is…" she mumbled, turning to looking around the room again.

Bulma arched a brow. Everyone knew where Capsule Corp was, unless you'd been living under a rock your whole life. She pushed the thought aside and sighed. "Do you mind telling me how you landed in back garden?"

It was the question Bulma had been itching to ask. She really was curious about that, and also perplexed. It completely puzzled her how one small girl could end up in her garden completely banged up. There was a first for everything, she supposed. Though she wouldn't want a replay of it.

Tora's head snapped in her direction.

Bulma's eyes widened as she caught sight of something brown slither and unwind from around Tora's waist. Her mouth gaped in shock, a shaky finger pointing to the dancing slither of a thing wiggle from side to side from behind Tora.

"You have a tail?!" she squawked.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**I'd really appreciate it if I got some feedback soon though:3**

**Anyhoo~**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**~Review?:3~**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! I'm on the favourites list of 3 people and on alert by 9 other lovely peoples! Ah, thank you awesome people so much!**

**Also! I've got a few art pieces of Tora and Goku, so feel free to check it out:3 Chibi-Chan19 on Deviantart.**

* * *

**~Suspicions~**

* * *

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. For the most half of the day, Tora had been tottering about and knocking things over or dropping things. Bulma had almost came to the conclusion she was doing it on purpose. She had been following Bulma around like a lost puppy.

Ignoring her protests for her to stay in bed. Though her attempts at coaxing her back seemed completely fruitless and futile. Tora would just stare at her every time she asked, her eyes going wide in a half cute way if it wasn't for the items and small gadgets she'd broken, she'd would have found it adorable. But it annoyed Bulma, she had been working hard on the gadgets Tora had touched and broken.

Bulma kept getting distracted however, every time Tora walked from one side of the room to the other, her long tail would catch her off guard and cause Bulma to stumble over what she was doing. It was completely shocking. She even asked about it, though it seemed even Tora had no clue. Apparently, she didn't even know how she got mangled up. It was like her memory was wiped clean of any useful information.

She couldn't help but stare in wonder, how one girl could have never heard of Capsule Corp was one thing, but when Bulma showed her she couldn't miss the curiosity that slipped into Tora's almost impassive façade. She had truly never seen anything like it before, from the look on Tora's face.

Though that was only half of the worst part, the breaking stuff and all, it was when Bulma had given Tora an extra change of clothes. She didn't even know what to do with the bra and panties. Though Bulma couldn't be sure of what her reaction was really like, since she'd ushered her into the bathroom to take a shower.

She only came rushing in when she heard a loud thump of a noise. Tora had slipped trying to 'decode' the bra. In the end Bulma had to help Tora get dressed, though she was completely flustered by the experience. She should know how to put on underwear, it was almost like she was from an entirely different planet.

She didn't have too much trouble with the other clothing though. That consisted upon an overly large blue jumper and black shorts. Bulma had noticed how she began to itch when she put it on, but never questioned it. She put it down to the small cuts and scrapes she had left on her body, probably making her itchy and uncomfortable.

Bulma had to fix up the shorts for her, so her tail could poke through, she was in a daze when she had done it and was glad she hadn't chopped the thing off. She tried her hardest not to reach out and grab it, it slightly unnerved her. Especially the resemblance of her tail…

Bulma had tried to keep herself from staring at it, it was especially hard. Seeing as Tora kept asking questions when she seen a new gadget or a capsule. It would be 'what's this?' or 'what's that?' or 'what does this do?'. She wouldn't say anything else besides that. And when she did speak it was rather quiet.

When she didn't speak, she noticed some expressions flicker across Tora's face, going from completely hopeless to down right confused. It never stayed the same.

When Bulma had brought Tora to the kitchen, it was a whole different story. Yamcha was sitting in there eating his lunch when he spotted the two walk in and gave them a short greeting before continuing to eat. That was cut short when he nearly half choked on a piece of bread after seeing Tora's tail swishing behind her.

He didn't say anything, just stared with his mouth open.

That lead them to where they are now, Tora was silently eating like she'd never been fed before. Which caused both Yamcha and Bulma to stare. The resemblance to a certain someone was becoming more and more thought of.

Yamcha swallowed, forcing himself to look away when he turned to Bulma with wide, shocked eyes. Bulma gave her own look of shock back. Yamcha blinked a few times and rubbed his right eye.

Bulma noted that there was a forming bruise on the left side of his jaw, she took a good guess where that came from but didn't speak it.

"Do you think…?" Yamcha whispered out, side glancing at Tora as she chomped down food. Bulma blinked at him, frowning a little. She knew what he was thinking, but let him continue instead. "I mean _look_." he jabbed his thumb in Tora's direction "She's acting just like him, you don't think, you know…?"

"That what?" Bulma blinked again, trying to focus as she saw Tora's tail swish about happily from the corner of her eyes "That _she_ and Goku are related?"

Yamcha bobbed his head, swallowing once again. "Yeah, she has the same tail and the way she's eating… remember when Goku was a kid, he used to act just like how she is now."

"That is true… but just look at her. They almost look nothing a like." Bulma explained as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Yamcha's hand reached up to touch his forming bruise, his eyes narrowed slightly. "She sure can pack a punch though…" he muttered before huffing out. "Do you think maybe Goku might know how she ended up in the garden? Because I'd sure like to know."

Bulma pursed her lips. "I'm not sure, I've not seen him in a long time. As far as I know he's off training somewhere."

Tora's head snapped around to the two while they chatted, a mouth full of food as she quirked her brow thoughtfully. Her look had gone unnoticed by Bulma and Yamcha however while they continued in hushed tones.

"That's nothing new there..." shrugged Yamcha. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Would you be able to find him?"

Bulma's brow twitched. "Find him? I'm not sure, he could be anywhere on the planet, it would almost be impossible to locate him. And even if I could, it could take days, weeks or even _months_."

Yamcha placed his elbow onto the table and took another glance at Tora, who was three seats down and had now continued eating her food. "Yeah but come on, you created the Dragon Radar, it shouldn't be that hard. I'm really curious about that tail, Goku _has_ to know something."

Bulma folded her arms. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll see what I can do but don't get your hopes up. The best bet we can have is wait for the world tournament, but that's two years away from now. And I don't really like the idea of all my projects being destroyed in the meantime."

Yamcha chuckled to himself, shaking his head gently.

* * *

"C'mon, Tora. You have to go to bed." Bulma huffed, placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward an inch.

Tora was currently wandering up and down the corridor near the bedroom she was staying in, looking around with a look of wonder. Her head shot left and right, her eyes scanning the sky blue coloured walls. Her fingers softly grazed across the solid walls, groping to get a good feel of how it felt against her pale skin. It was almost like she'd never felt anything like it before.

Bulma carefully scanned her with careful eyes. She noticed straight away how Tora would stand on the balls of her feet when she came across something interesting. In this case now, it was the wall which was slowly leading off toward the vase leaning against it with a hand full of roses tucked inside and poking out.

Bulma had also picked up a few short things, for instance if Tora was interested or curious, her tail would flick back and for in an almost excited way. She had also noticed, if she asked Tora a question concerning herself, her tail would drop half an inch and she would have a loose frown, as if thinking something over.

It was almost like welcoming a new baby kitten into a home. Full of curiosity.

Bulma half believed that Goku and Tora were somehow related in a way. But they looked nothing alike. Personality wise, perhaps some traits were there, but looking over Tora's appearance, she was scrawny compared to Goku.

Tora had short dark blue hair that stuck out sharply at the back as if a lot of hair gel was used on it. Though after watching her come out of the shower she knew that wasn't the case. It barely flopped down and continued to stay in its moulded shape. Short bangs framed her small face too, barely reaching her shoulders.

Bulma was almost jealous of her frame, she was skinny but not sickly like, her body had muscles and was well toned as if she would work out on a regular basis. She couldn't help but think maybe she needed extra meat to her body.

Tora was shorter than Bulma by a few inches which led her to believe that she was younger than what she seemed to be. Age wise, Bulma guessed around 16 or 17, but she almost had the looks of an adult. Though at the same time, she could have pegged her for a child. Tora barely had a set of breasts. Bulma new otherwise from the way Tora was built and shaped like.

If she was correct in thinking, everything she'd analysed head in the direction of someone who ether would fight a lot or train quite a bit.

Bulma could only wait. Until she located Goku no questions will be answered as it was clearly obvious Tora wasn't giving anything useful.

Bulma barely heard the sudden shattering of glass as she was too deep in thought to notice. But that seemed to pull her out.

She looked up and blinked, noticing the vase and flowers scattered across the wooden floor. Tora was crouched down close to the ground, examining the broken object.

Bulma let out a yelp when Tora tried to pick a piece of shattered glass up. She stopped and looked up at Bulma with wide, confused eyed. Bulma glared at her and pointed to the brown door on her right.

"Tora," she said, trying to sound calm though irritancy began to seem through "Bed. Now."

Tora blinked and hopped up and within the blink of an eye, she was entering the room. Bulma stared in shock as she watched Tora enter with the swishing of her tail lolling from side to side gently.

Bulma sighed and looked back at the broken object. That was another one to clean up. The 49th thing to be broken now.

"When can I start training?" softly asked Tora out of the blue.

Bulma's head snapped in her direction, her brows knitting together.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed yet another early chapter! **

**But I reaaallly hope for some feedback, I really want to know what you guys all think:3**

**I**

**I  
**

**I**

**~Review?:3~**

**I**

**I**

**I  
**

**I**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo! Another person added me on their favourites list! Along with two other people on alert. Aww, you lovely people you.**

**Anyway, I know I'm most likely wrong on the timeframe in this chapter. But then **_**again**_** this is **_**my**_** story so meh!**

**And now to make me some cookies! Also, if you want to check out any images on what Tora really looks like, just find me on Deviantart, I'm not an amazing drawer on the computer, I'm actually better on paper though I really should be better on the computer since I did higher art in high school…**

**I'm procrastinating now, aren't I?**

**So yes! Chibi-chan19 on Deviantart, feel free to check it out!:3 **

* * *

**-The Picture-**

* * *

Two days after Tora had awoken, Yamcha had set off in his search for finding any traces of their friend, Goku. Bulma had decided to create a sort of radar, something similar to the dragon radar but this time is was a radar that could sense a person's energy. Bulma had thought a great deal on it, though she wasn't entirely sure if it would work or not.

she'd only gotten as far as creating the base for it however.

So she had spoken to Yamcha, if they couldn't find him and if her invention didn't work. They were going to collect the dragon balls to find him, but that was just a backup plan that they weren't really wanting to go into.

Though in itself, Bulma figured that it could take an entire three months to finish piecing together her new invention and installing the right software.

Over the past two days, Tora had been sticking to Bulma's side. To the point it was becoming one big bother. When Bulma would go into the bathroom, Tora would try and follow her in, or the same if she went for a shower.

Bulma couldn't catch a moment s peace and would be glad when they eventually found Goku. Especially if it meant getting rid of Tora. She was a sore distraction. Bulma was struggling with the thought of tying the girl up and locking her in a box or cupboard.

Her thoughts dragged back to the first day, however. When Tora has asked about training. Bulma never gave her a direct answer, instead she shrugged. What could have she meant by training? Was it like the training Yamcha did or perhaps it was just physical exercise she was talking about?

Ether way, there was nothing that kept Tora distracted long enough to keep Bulma calm and focused. She was careful to steer Tora clear of going into her fathers lab, she knew her dad wouldn't be too thrilled with Tora breaking his working projects or inventions. Part of her was glad her parents were away on a week long vacation, hopefully by the time the came back Tora would be long gone.

One can only hope.

Currently, Bulma and Tora were sitting in the back garden. Tora was sitting on the ground, picking at the blades of grass with her tail swishing behind her where as Bulma was sitting on her sun chair, sipping away at her freshly made lemonade.

There was a silence between them, but Bulma was waiting for something to happen. She knew Tora couldn't sit still for long, she just hoped she could sit long enough for Bulma to enjoy herself and the warm sun.

Tora's tail suddenly twitched while Bulma was staring at her. Bulma cringed. "When can I start training?" Tora asked, just like she had the first day. Bulma blinked at her. Tora never turned to look back at her, just continued pulled at the blades of grass.

"Uh…" Bulma mumbled "As soon as Yamcha and I find Goku." she pushed out, biting down harshly on her lower lip. Bulma hadn't said anything about Goku to Tora, maybe she should have. Perhaps Tora knew something about Goku.

Tora turned her to the left, peeping over her shoulder up at Bulma. "Who's Goku?" she asked softly.

Bulma cleared her throat, setting her glass of lemonade on the circular table next to her. "Goku is… and old friend," she frowned.

"Why do I have to wait for him?" Tora pressed, chewing her cheek to reveal a singular dimple on her right cheek. Bulma's frown deepened, she was right in a sense, she didn't have to wait for him to do anything. The only thing that Bulma was concerned on was finding out information about the tailed girl.

"I think he might be able to help us, to help you. Yamcha's out searching for him at the moment."

Tora turned her body fully around, gazing up at Bulma with wide, slightly adorable eyes. "Can I help look for him? I would like to train soon."

Bulma's brows shot up. There was no way she could help, she didn't even know what he looked like let alone _where_ to look. Unless she was hiding something. "I-I don't know." Tora's tail fell a little, as if in disappointment. Bulma quickly waved her hands "It's not that we don't appreciate it, it's just you wouldn't really know where to look or who to look for."

"But I know the name is Goku, I will search for a person named Goku." she cocked her head to the side in confusion, her brows slightly arching.

Bulma sighed and crossed her legs. "It's not that simple," she explained "You don't even know what he looks like."

Tora's tail shot up along with her head "Can you show me what this Goku looks like?"

Bulma eyed her carefully, unsure of what to do. She couldn't just give her a picture of Goku and expect her to go off and come back in one piece. She didn't even know what Capsule Corp was, how did Bulma expect her to go off on her own? And find her way back? She'd get lost within five minutes if she went deeper into the city.

Hesitantly, Bulma stood up and gave a short nod to Tora, causing her tail to swish almost excitedly. "I'll be back in a few seconds." she said before stalking off back into the house, leaving Tora sitting in the garden by herself. Bulma was sure she couldn't break anything from out there.

Or cause too much damage.

It took approximately 20 minutes for Bulma to dig out an old photo of Goku which she found lying under her bed. She had to blow the dust off it to make the picture seem clearer. Bulma couldn't help but smile at it. It was a picture of Goku sitting on top of his flying cloud, which was named Nimbus. Goku's large grinning face was surely contagious. It was almost like he was there in the room, smiling like nothing could phase him.

He was an unforgettable person. And really surprising when she first met him, he'd never seen a woman before. The thought of the memory caused Bulma to giggle as she looked over the photo. His dark black hair sticking up wildly and his furry brown tail behind him.

She wondered if he still looked the same. She hadn't seen him in four years. What would that make him now? 17? She shook her head and sighed before leaving to go see Tora again.

Upon entering the garden, she first noticed her glass of lemonade was missing. Secondly, so was Tora.

Quickly, she darted to the table where the lemonade should have been sitting. Her head whipped around when she heard a strange noise.

She blinked. Tora was crouching next to a tall tree near the flowerbeds, her nose wrinkled in distaste as she began to pour the yellow substance over the flowers, her face inches from the glass as she observed.

Bulma frowned. "Tora, what are you doing?" she called out.

Tora didn't reply, her tail wagged behind her as if concentrating on the now almost empty glass of lemonade. This made Bulma's brow narrow further into slits.

By the time Bulma had decided to march over to Tora, it was too late. Tora was up on the balls of her feet holding the glass in a tight grip in her hand. Her tail suddenly recoiling around her thin waist. She turned to Bulma with a blank expression.

"It didn't taste very nice…" she heard her mutter before fluttering to Bulma's side within the blink of an eye. Bulma wondered how she did that. She didn't even see her move, she just…_appeared_.

Bulma twitched but never said anything, instead she lifted the small photo in her hand and handed it to Tora who took it carefully. Bulma chewed her lip, hoping that Tora didn't rip it. She watched with care as Tora scrutinized the photo, her dark blue tinted eyes flicking around the photo, taking everything in.

She watched as Tora's expression changed when she spotted Goku's tail, her brow softly narrowing and her lips twitched as if wanting to say something but thought otherwise. It was a different story when she looked at the cloud Goku was sitting on.

Her eyes visibly widened as she spun to look at Bulma with shock. "He is flying on a cloud? Why?"

Bulma resisted on rolling her eyes. "It was a gift, but that's a story for another time."

Tora nodded after a few seconds before cocking her head in wonder. "But why does he have a tail? It's just like mine."

Bulma shrugged. "That's what we're going to try and find out as soon as we find Goku."

Tora nodded her head swiftly and her tail tightened around her waist. Slowly, she handed Bulma the glass she held in her other hand before taking a few steps back and looking up at the sky. Her blank expression returning.

Before Bulma could question her, Tora, surprising, leaped into the air and even more surprisingly, she hovered in mid air. Causing Bulma to gape at her in shock.

Tora turned her head to Bulma, then back to the photo in her hand. "I will try and find this Goku." she declared.

"Wha-"

Bulma's voice caught in her throat when Tora suddenly shot off into the shy, flying out of vision a few seconds later.

Bulma crumbled to the ground, her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

"What the hell?"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**So sorry if there's any errors.**

**I would like to thank **_**dmear2**_** for warning me yesterday that I updated the wrong chapter for the wrong story, oh the embarrassment… sorry if there was any confusion there, it's fixed now!:3**

**I would really appreciate feedback, anything really, negative-positive, I don't mind. I would just really love an honest opinion on this story.**

**But anyway, thank you for reading!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**~Review?:3~**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I **


	6. Chapter 6

**You people are just the best! I'm so filled with happiness I think I'm going to pop! I really feel like crying I'm so damn happy!**

**I'm so, so, so grateful!**

**I've got more people putting me on favourite and alert, not only that, but I got some amazing reviews! Aaaah soooo happy~**

**I want to thank you all individually! You really know how to make a girl feel loved!**

_**GVLuver: **_**I had my suspicions at first, but then I went onto your profile and I felt like bursting into tears, I've read your stories in the past and I never ever thought you would read one of my stories but when you reviewed I got so excited! Such an amazing writer reviewing me? How is that even possible?! Aaaah, ohdearlordy I'm so grateful and happy:3 thank you!**

_**Guest:**_** I solemnly swear from the bottom of my heart, I will not abandon this story. I have plans on seeing this through to the very end:3**

_**Guest:**_** There shall be lemony sweetness in future chapters, worry not!**

_**R:**_** Concerning my plot, it's going to be a slow build up. Saga wise, I've mentioned in earlier chapters, this follows off through the end of Dragonball and into Dragon ball z, but thank you anyway, your review was really useful for future stuff:3**

_**Esaint Dracul:**_**Your reviews were just the sweetest:3! I figured Ocs aren't in everyone favour and I'm surprised anyone would like my dragon ball z one and I'm so happy you like her!Also, chichi may or may not be in this fic I'm still thinking on that, oh and I'm really happy you like my computer drawing currently I'm trying to do my sketch of her so it shouldn't be long before I upload it. Aaah thank you so much you lovely person you!**

_**Silverhawk88: **_**I'm so happy you like it, aah thank you so much!**

* * *

**~A Stolen Sheep~**

* * *

Bulma was still sitting outside, gazing up at the sky in some sort of daze. Her lower half of her body had gone completely numb from sitting in the same spot for too long. The empty glass of lemonade had long since rolled out of her hand and now lay motionless beside her.

Her eyes were beginning to hurt from the constant stare. She blinked and rubbed her eyes and for the first time, she noticed the sun had begun to set. Lighting up the sky in hues pink and orange. Small clouds were also beginning to drift by unlike the cloudless sky from earlier that day.

Bulma gulped and looked down, shaking her head as she allowed her hands to run through the grass. What time had Tora left at again? Bulma blinked again, it wasn't that long after noon that Tora had went off on her own. She should be back by now…

"Bulma, you're such an idiot…" she hissed to herself, steadying her body and bracing herself to stand up. She continued to curse herself as she rolled herself forward onto all fours. She felt she was a fool for sitting there all day, she's seen far more shocking things than that. She had no idea why she was reacting like this, but it seriously annoyed her.

She didn't know what it was about Tora that aroused her interest, but there was certainly something there. She just couldn't place what it was. Perhaps it was something to do with her tail and slight resemblance to Goku…

Bulma leaned forward, shifting her weight onto her arms as her shaky legs moved from under her into a crouching position. Slowly, she tried to stand, her arms lifting from the ground and began to outstretch in font of her for extra balance.

As she carefully stood, her numb and shaky legs gave way from under her, causing her to plop back down onto the ground in one large heap. She grumbled to herself and rubbed her upper legs, trying to regain feeling and help the blood flow.

Maybe she could crawl back into her house…

"Bulma?" called a voice, causing Bulma's head to swivel around dizzily. She blinked tiredly, scrunching her eyes at the open door that lead into the back garden.

"Yamcha?" Bulma called back, shifting to her side to get a better look.

Yamcha emerged from the door, looking over at Bulma with a raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be working on that radar?" he asked, jogging over to her.

Bulma glared at him, chewing down on her cheek in annoyance. "I would if I wasn't stuck…" she grumbled, turning to look back up at the sky and continued to rub her numb legs.

"You don't look stuck." replied Yamcha, crouching down beside her and looking up at the sky. He scrunched his eyes, searching for what Bulma was look at. "What're you looking at anyway?"

Bulma huffed and gave a light shrug. "I'm waiting for Tora to come back."

Yamcha turned to look at her, his face clouding over in confusion. A soft chuckle rumbled in his chest. "Yes, clearly she's going to float down from the sky any moment now."

Bulma looked at him from the corner of her eyes, half scowling. "Tch, you never know…"

* * *

Bulma and Yamcha sat in the kitchen once again. Yamcha had helped carry Bulma into the house, after that she quickly regained feeling in her legs and now she only had to deal with the pins and needles that coursed through the soles of her feet.

That led her to lean against one of the counters, bobbing up on down on each foot carefully. The feeling wasn't a very comfortable one, but she guessed it was the price to pay for acting like such an idiot.

She held a hot cup of coffee in one hand carefully while the other hand wound around it, taking in its heat. She blew the steam away and took a little sip, a soft moan escaping her lips, her eyes threatening to roll to the back of her head as the sweetened taste of the coffee washed through her welcomingly.

Bulma released a heavy sigh, placing the coffee on the counter as she propped herself up to sit on it, her legs swinging freely. She really couldn't wait to go to bed, even more, she was even more excited to take a nice, hot bubble bath. She definitely needed it. Something to soak her somewhat stiff muscles and have a good long think over.

She would have already done so, if it wasn't for Tora. She still hadn't arrived back at Capsule Corp and it was already well past midnight. It was pretty much pitch black outside and the only source of light seemed to come from the streetlights out in the front garden, she doubted that would be enough to help Tora find her way back.

Something twisted in Bulma's stomach, a sense of worry coming over her. Bulma nervously began to chew her nails, running her other hand through her flat blue hair.

What if something had happened to her? There was dangerous things on this planet. Something as small as her wouldn't stand a fighting chance against. And it's not like she could drop kick a dinosaur and knock it unconscious like how she'd seen Goku do in the past.

Or eat it for that matter.

Bulma shivered at the thought. She knew Goku used to eat them, along with any other sort of animal he could find that was at least edible. Actually, she wouldn't put it past him if he _still_ did. It was Goku after all, of course he would do something like. He could easily take one down, cook it and eat the whole thing. Toenails included.

She grimaced. Bulma should never have let her leave, it was far too dangerous for such a petite girl. Even if she could fly, it probably wouldn't save her. She'd be toast the second she was spotted.

Bulma was half tempted to climb into her flying vehicle and go out searching for her. She should have already. So what's stopping her?

"Bulma are you even listening to me?" Yamcha's voice broke Bulma out of her train of thought, causing her head to snap up. Her light blue eyes quickly landing on Yamcha who sat at the table with a map pulled out in front of him.

"Oh, sorry, what was that?" Bulma replied quickly, slightly dazed.

Yamcha grunted, rubbing his bald chin thoughtfully as he looked down at the large map. "I said Tora couldn't have gone far, I highly doubt she even made it out of the West City. It's easy to get lost here and since she seems to have no recollection of any recent events, I'm positive she's somewhere close by."

Bulma rolled her eyes and stopped chewing her nails, picking up her cup of coffee and took a long sip, hissing when the hot liquid scalded her tongue. "You're missing something," Bulma muttered. Yamcha looked up with a raised eyebrow causing Bulma to sigh. "Tora _flew_."

"Oh," blinked Yamcha "Don't you have a tracking device on your vehicles? If we find out where that is, we'll surely find her-"

"-No." Bulma snapped "I mean it, she _flew_."

Yamcha frowned "I don't understand what you mean."

She rolled her eyes again, trying to think over how she could word it. What was that guys name again? Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "Tora flew without any machine to help her, just like that guy, was it Tien?"

Yamcha's brow narrowed further. "How is that possible?"

Bulma just shrugged. "I'm thinking the same thing."

Yamcha grumbled. "Great, now we'll never know where she went. Damn, if only Puar was here…"

Bulma snorted, taking another, more careful, sip of her coffee. "Well, if you hadn't insisted on him going with my parents, maybe he could have gone with her. This was supposed to be our alone week together, but that's ruined."

"Tch, don't blame me. If you hadn't kept nagging-"

Yamcha was cut off when he heard a sudden, loud, moaning noise from outside. This caused both Bulma and Yamcha to frieze, looking at one another with frowns. Bulma tried to peak up out the kitchen window, but sadly it was too dark to see anything.

"What was that?" Bulma whispered, hopping off the counter and placed the cup of coffee back down. Yamcha didn't reply, instead he got up quickly and quietly, pivoting around and headed for the back door, leading into the garden. Bulma followed swiftly after him.

Bulma silently switched on the light for the back garden, to help them both see through the thick night. Yamcha stepped out first, scanning the area, making sure he missed nothing. Bulma instinctively copied.

What really confused them is how there was nothing there. The two shared a quick, confused glance.

Bulma was about to head back inside when the loud moaning noise erupted from above them. Startled, Bulma twitched and jumped, fluttering to Yamcha's side and gripped onto his arm in a tight grip.

She kept her head down low whereas Yamcha's head snapped up.

"What the hell?" she heard him mutter, taking a hesitant step back, but making sure not to trip Bulma up.

"What? What is it?" Bulma squeaked out, clenching her eyes shut.

The noise returned again, this time more closer and even more louder.

"I found this…" softly whispered a voice.

Bulma's eyes shot open, her head whipping around to trace the voice of where it came from. Soon enough, she spotted what it was.

Tora was hovering a few feet in the air, holding something large and white in her tiny arms. Whatever it was, it was kicking around wildly and letting out groans. Bulma could barely see her upper body, only her legs that dangled in the air.

Tora's head peeped around the side of the large, fluffily thing. "Can I keep it?" she delicately asked.

Bulma released her grip on Yamcha's arm and stomped a few feet forward, placing her hands on her hips angrily. "And where the hell have you been?" she barked. Though Tora was unaffected by this, she just stared at Bulma blankly but never replied. The thing that was in her arms screeched and groaned again, causing Bulma to squeak and take a step back.

From behind her, she heard Yamcha erupt into laugher. Bulma spun to him, glaring heatedly. Yamcha was bent over, his hand on his stomach as he bellowed in laughter, point a shaky finger toward Tora.

"You were right, she can fly. And-and look what she brought back!" he laughed louder "What on earth is she doing with a sheep?"

Bulma turned back to Tora, narrowing in her vision toward the supposed sheep. And surely, Yamcha was correct. It was a sheep, though she could barely see it's face since it was almost completely hidden in its fur. Its tiny legs were poking out too, still frantically kicking about.

Bulma couldn't help but let out her own small chuckle, any anger or worry seeming to vanish.

"Where did you find that?" she asked, trying to calm herself.

Tora blinked at her. "I found this in a field."

"Was anyone with it?" Bulma hear Yamcha call behind her.

"There were a lot of these."

This only seemed to fuel Yamcha's laugher and Bulma sighed, shaking her head.

"Tora, you stole that sheep. It belongs to someone else." Bulma muttered, folding her arms.

"But can I keep it?" Tora repeated, her dark eyes flicking to Yamcha's laughing form before back to Bulma.

Bulma just continued to shake her head.

* * *

**This chapter didn't really pan out how I would have wanted it, I feel it's a little too rushed and that bothers me a little. I'm going to have to work on that. **

**But anyway, I'm happy to hear a lot of you guys are enjoying my story and thank you so much for reading and reviewing me! You have made this girl over 9000x happier!**

**Sorry if there are any errors!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**~Review?:3~**

**I**

**I**

**I  
**

**I**


	7. Chapter 7

**You know, I heavily miss watch Dragon Ball z. I used to watch it with a white hot passion when I was a little girl with my big brother, from the tender age of 5 and up to this point- 19. Aaah, good times!**

**Anyway, I would like to give a big huge thank you to the amazing **_**Esaint Dracul **_**for leaving such a lovely little review and even more amazing message, you have honestly made my whole day:3 Thank you so much you lovely person!**

**Also, another thank you to the other people who were kind enough to favourite and alert my story, it meant a heck of a lot to me!**

_**Ooooh yeah! Guess who's in the next chapter?;D**_

* * *

**-Annoyance-**

* * *

Three more days floated by within the bat of the eye.

The progress to find Goku hadn't been fruitful. If anything, there was no new leads or any starters to point them in the right direction. It infuriated Bulma, she never knew how difficult it was to find the boy. She was almost to the point of pulling her hair out.

Yamcha wasn't any help, he had begun warming up to Tora enough to ignite small conversations out of her. It wasn't much, since Yamcha was the one doing all the talking, but she would occasionally reply with one word syllables and if lucky a whole eight word speech.

It had begun to bug Bulma, though she refused to feel left out or jealous. She hadn't made any real effort to talk to the tailed girl besides passing things such being if she remembered anything or to update her on the nonexistent progress on their hunt to find Goku.

Tora's presence hadn't made anything easier. Tora still followed Bulma around like a lost puppy, continued breaking things and knocking things over.

As far as the progress goes for the new radar, is was nowhere near finished as well as barely even begun. For once, she didn't know. Bulma would think for long periods at a time how to piece things together to the point it left her with a massive headache. She didn't want to think it was impossible, because there was a way to make it work, she just needed to find it.

Concerning the sheep however, Bulma had insisted for Tora to take the sheep back to where it came from. Though Tora down right refused, claiming the sheep was hers. She even went as far as to give it a name. Tora had been reading one of Bulma's magazines the day after she had stolen the fluffy animal and had picked out a name from it. Surprisingly naming the sheep Linda.

The sheep didn't seem too pleased about it. Every time it saw Tora coming it would run away, as if running for its life. Bulma could understand why, a sheep was meant to run around on ground, not fly about in the sky. And Tora had surely traumatised the poor animal.

Tora had actually admitted she looked for Goku for a short while, but when she came across a bunch of animals she got sidetracked. She even admitted she was going to bring back 'a large black and white thing with a pink underbelly', which was really a cow.

Bulma had said not to bring anything else back though and what Tora was doing was bad by stealing someone else's animals.

At the current time, Bulma was once again sitting in the kitchen with a pen and piece of paper set out in front of her. She was silently chewing the end of the pen while her head rest in her other hand while she stared down at the blank piece of paper, a light frown forming.

Yamcha had left not an hour earlier to look for more clues to where their friend could be, leaving Bulma and Tora to keep one another company. Though it wasn't the company she would have liked. It was rather silent for once, and Tora hadn't broken anything in at least three hours so that was a new record.

But still, Bulma was slightly unnerved by Tora's abrupt long silence.

Glancing up, Bulma skimmed over Tora's features, quickly noticing how her tail laid limply and slumped over the back of the wooden chair.

Tora too was sitting at the kitchen table, her own pen and paper set out in front of her. Her pale hands rested calmly on top of the table and she stared down unblinking, as if contemplating something over.

Her eyes were hardened and her jaw held tightly closed, Bulma noticed the flex in her jaw muscles, like she was grinding her teeth together with enough force to shatter them. Today Tora's eyes seemed deeper, like a darker shade of navy blue. Bulma quickly came to the conclusion that she probably had a restless sleep.

She also had the passing thought that perhaps Tora was mocking her. Bulma had a serious face on for the better half of the morning and only recently she noticed the same look in Tora. It was the first time Bulma had seen Tora with an expression that lasted more than a few seconds.

As it stood now, it was almost as if Tora was ready to hit someone or something. Bulma pushed her back against her chair at the thought. She'd seen the mark she'd left on Yamcha and she sure as hell didn't want her face beaten black and blue. She almost wondered where she got that kind of strength from. It almost seemed inhuman.

Suddenly, Tora's hand wound around the pen tightly. Her knuckles turning scarily white with the grip as she brought it down to the paper. Her expression unchanging.

But it was as soon as she brought the tip of the pen down to the paper that there was an audible 'snap' from the pen. Bulma blinked when she heard Tora hiss in annoyance before slamming the pen back down, causing the table to creak and shudder under them.

Bulma blinked again at Tora's seething form. She had to admit, it was slightly frightening when Tora looked angry. But why _is_ she angry?

"Jee, what's wrong with you?" muttered Bulma, twiddling her own pen in her thin fingers.

Tora's gaze ripped up to meet Bulma's. Bulma flinched at the cold expression but brushed it off.

"I…" Tora whispered lowly "I'm trying."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Trying what?"

There was a long pregnant pause before Tora continued in a strained voice. "I'm trying to remember. But…" her brows knitted together in a deep 'V' "Flickers of faces… images, blurs. I cant make out…" she trailed off, going deep into thought, her eyes clouding over in some sort of unknown emotion.

Bulma gulped, laughing nervously. "Well, there's a start. Just, you know, don't have a conniption. You'll remember eventually." she shrugged lightly but Tora never replied nor did she acknowledge Bulma's gentle words. She just continued to frown at nothing.

Bulma rolled her eyes before her own thoughts trailed off to what she was going to do about finding Goku once again, along with building her new radar.

It was hopeless, but she continued to try. Bulma just had to figure out where to start with her radar.

She chewed her lip. Her thoughts wandering without her say so.

Bulma held in her sigh. There was two more days left until her parents returned and the way things were looking, she'd have to introduce Tora to them. Not that she didn't want to, she just would have preferred it if it was on different circumstances and her not having to baby-sit Tora.

It was harder work than it seemed apparently.

If you took your eye of her for a second, Tora would be off 'destroying' things because her curiosity got the best of her. You really had to watch her like a hawk.

This time Bulma did sigh. Tora's streak had been broken within three hours, though a pen as small as it was, was still breakable and it wasn't something Bulma expected her to purposely do.

Bulma silently wondered why it annoyed Tora enough for her to snap a pen. She knew it would be frustrating not remembering, but enough to physically take it out in a small dosage? She was unsure.

Tora's head suddenly snapped up, her nose poking in the air and took a large inhale of the air around her. She slowly stood up, her hands still palms down on the table. Her head turned from left to right, continuing to sniff. Her eyes squinted as she drifted toward the slightly open kitchen window.

Bulma glared when Tora began to hover off the kitchen floor. "Don't even think about it." Bulma grit out through clenched teeth. Tora turned to her with her own half glare. "You're not going _anywhere_ without me." she suddenly declared, standing up and crossing her arms.

"Why?" Tora asked, Bulma didn't miss the annoyance in her tone.

"Because," barked Bulma "I don't want you bringing back any barn animals."

Tora grumbled. "Fine…" she said after a moment before hovering over to Bulma and gripped her upper arms "I will have to carry you."

Bulma's eyes widened. "What?" she spluttered out "No, I'll go grab one of my capsules thank you very much."

Tora hesitantly let go, her tail recoiling tightly around her waist. "Hurry, I might loose the scent."

Bulma eyed her for a moment, wondering what she meant by that but shrugged if off and scurried out of the room to collect her capsule case.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed!:3**

**So sorry if there are any errors and sorry again for this chapter, along with other chapters being so short, I'm working on making them longer so no worries!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**~Review:3~**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woo! So here's another chapter. I know it's a little short, but I'm going to make it up to you guys in the next chapter!**

**I'm so happy to know there's more people putting me on favourite and alert list! Thank you guys so much!**

**I would like to thank the two people who reviewed me, I'm really so grateful!**

_**Guest:**_** thank you so much for your kind review! I really appreciate it!**

_**Esaint Dracul: **_**I've seen the battle of gods movie, I honestly enjoyed it and watched it a good few dozen times. I'm also looking forward to the new dbz series that should be coming out soon, there's also rumoured to be another battle of gods movie but entirely based around Vegeta:3 Thank you for your review! **

* * *

**~Red Shard~**

* * *

Bulma calmly glanced at Tora from the corner of her eye. Noticing how Tora was slightly pushed forward out of her seat, her seatbelt securely tucked around her. Her small hand pressed against the cool glass as she leaned forward, looking out. Her nose slightly tilted up as the air brushed in through the barely open window. She inhaled deeply.

Her tail, which was coiled around her petite waist, twitched three times.

Bulma soon found herself inhaling, copying the tailed girls movements, trying to sniff out the smell that Tora was sniffing at. All she could smell, however, was the fresh and new leather seats and the slight metallic smell coming from the flying vehicle.

Tora had been giving Bulma directions, pointing this way and that way as Bulma steered her flying vehicle up higher into the clouds. She wasn't sure what she was doing, unsure to trust the tailed girl or not.

They had been flying around for at least one hour, so far it was leading them nowhere. But it seemed Tora was positive and trusting her nose to guide their way. Bulma was amused at first, choosing to go along with it but now it seemed that she was leading them out to nowhere.

She couldn't see any signs of civilisation for miles, not even a farm. Just long and open fields of grass and rock. Bulma just hoped they didn't run into any dinosaurs, the two of them put together wouldn't stand a chance. Or so Bulma thought.

Tora gripped her seatbelt tightly, shimmying closer to the window as Bulma cracked the window down again by a few inches. She closed her eyes and inhaled again, her nose still poking into the air.

Abruptly, she pointed to the right. Her suddenly outreaching as she jabbed a pointed finger, almost knocking Bulma's head and loosing grip of the steering wheel. Bulma squawked, clutching onto the wheel as her head whirled around to Tora, glaring angrily.

"Tora," she hissed "Where the hell are you leading us?"

Tora spared Bulma a quick glance before turning to look out the window. Her brow knitting together and her lips set in a thin line as she pursed them. Bulma wasn't sure if Tora was being serious or not, or if this was a big game to her.

Tora lurched her body forward after a few more seconds, as if on high alert. Her nose continuing to poke around in the air, her nose gently twitching.

But what happened next was so sudden that Bulma didn't even see what happened until she found Tora's seat empty and lead way to an open door.

Bulma's scream caught in her throat before she realised.

She really needed to stop forgetting that Tora could fly…

* * *

Tora silently walked across the long grassy field, her head turning left and right as the strange smell grew stronger. Her tail had loosened its grip around her waist and hung limply behind her. Occasionally flickering.

Her pace strengthened as she began to take longer strides, speeding herself up until she heard a crunch under her foot.

She paused mid-step, blinking before taking a short step back. Her dark eyes scrunched together as she tried to peep through the long and tall blades of grass. Tora arched her brow as she crouched down on one knee, the cool grass brushing against her bare legs, tickling her lightly.

Hesitantly, she brushed the grass back, tugging and ripping at it until she spotted a glimmer of red poking out of the ground.

Tora cocked her head to the side, reaching out to grab the strange red object. Her hand wrapped around it as she picked it up to analyse it.

It was a small red shard of thick glass, coated it dirt. Tora leaned closer to it, wiping off the dirt and rubbing it between her fingers, feeling the smoothness. The glass itself wasn't any bigger than the size of her thumb.

In the near distance from Tora, Bulma was huffing and grumbling as she stepped out of her flying vehicle. Her blue eyes skimming over the landscape in disgust. A gentle wind swept across the long and tall grass, billowing softly. It's all she could see for what seemed like miles, but in the far, far distance she noticed the thick and dark forest looming darkly.

The trees seemed taller than the largest dinosaur or building she'd ever seen. The trees clung closely together and the grass on the outside licked up the sides of the trees, making the forest seem so much more threatening. The sky seemed to be tinted in a dull gray, forming from the west and slowly creeping with greying clouds.

Bulma suppressed her shiver and scanned around for Tora and just as quick she spotted her. Tora was huddled close the ground, barely visible over the sea of green.

With a hesitant step, Bulma began to shuffle herself through the thick grass, pulling her arms around herself in a comforting hug as the coldness of the green tickled her ankles through her jeans.

"Tora?" she called as she appeared a few feet away from Tora. Her brow set in a deep frown while she tried peeping around to see what she was doing. It seemed completely useless however. "Why the hell did you bring us way out here?" Tora never replied, which only aggravated Bulma. With a low growl, Bulma continued in a small rant. "I swear to god if you brought me out here just to find another animal…"

Bulma brushed her blue hair back behind her ears as the wind gave a sudden shudder around her. Her focus was still latched onto Tora's crouching form.

A soft sigh blew though Tora's lips and she stood up gracefully and half turned to Bulma. Her hand clinging on tightly to the strange red shard. "I thought I seen something…" she mumbled, turning to glance over at the forest in the distance, a thoughtful expression etching onto her delicate features.

A few seconds ticked by before Tora unwillingly turned from the forest to face Bulma fully. Her hand shoved itself deep into her shorts pocket where she dropped the red shard inside.

The wind blew between them. Bulma stared unsurely where as Tora gave her own jaded stare back.

Another, more defeated, sigh escaped Tora's lips as she lofted herself into the air. Her legs falling limp as she carried herself further up, her tail securely wrapping itself around her waist snugly.

"Lets go…" she whispered, her voice drifting off into the wind.

* * *

Bulma kept idly checking outside of the window as she steered her flying vehicle to the northwest, her gaze drifting out to Tora as she flew in sync with Bulma. She wondered why Tora hadn't joined her inside, but it seemed Tora needed a little space to herself. As much as she could currently it seemed.

It had been half an hour since they'd taken to the skies again, and it seemed Tora's previous mood had subsided as now she continued to do loop de loops in the air, spinning and twisting happily as she flew. Though there was no obvious smile on her face, but it appeared she seemed happy enough.

It bewildered Bulma.

What she would do to see into that girls head for just one minute…

Tora's tail had released itself from around her waist again and was also wiggling and twisting in the air with her. Her tail still sent little shivers up Bulma's back every time she looked at it, she couldn't place why though. Maybe it was because she thought of it as some sort of worm…

Thoughts popped in and out of Bulma's head to the point she was just blindly following Tora as her mind detached. Bulma was really curious to where Tora was leading them, though it still confused why they taken an abrupt stop. She had wondered if Tora had spotted or found something, but she held those questions off for later.

For now, Bulma just told herself that Tora was just curious. Nothing more, northing less.

Another ten minutes passed until she realised Tora had stopped, causing her to haul the flying vehicle back and allowed it to hover in midair.

Bulma's eyes flashed to Tora.

Tora was levitating upright, staring off into the distance once again which caused Bulma to mindlessly search around. She squinted her eyes and leaned forward a fraction, trying to figure out what she was looking at.

It took a few minutes for every thing to click into place.

Bulma's eyes widened.

* * *

**Okay, so I lied. Goku isn't in this chapter, but I can 100% tell you that he is indeed in the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed and thank you guys so much for reading!**

**Sorry if there's any errors. **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**~Review?:3~**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**


End file.
